Sam And Jack's Love Story
by erika-deary052876
Summary: sam and jack's love is finally here to stay


CHAPTER 1

Sam Carter didn't want any of this. She had accepted Pete's proposal but she knew she did not love him. Jack O'Neill would always have her heart, but given the regulation and ranks no matter how much they wanted to they just could not make the relationship work. It was either marry Pete or be alone.

Sam was sitting at her desk in her lab thinking of ways she could get out of the engagement. Jack had not spoken to her since she said yes. He was hurting too. Sam laid her face in her hands and began to cry. What a mess.

General Jack O'Neill was in his office rummaging through memos when there was a knock on the door. It was Daniel.

"Jack I just happened to walk by Sam's lab and saw her crying. Do you have any idea what's wrong?S he should be ecstatic right now." He was concerned.

"She does not love him, she and I both know what we want but we just can't make it happen." Jack sat down hard in his chair.

"Jack, you can find a way. Don't let her think you don't care. Tell her! She can't marry a man she doesn't love." Daniel put his hands on his friends shoulders."If you love her fight for her." With that said, Daniel left Jack alone to think.

Sam shut her locker and picked up her gym bag. She figured she might as well go home if she couldn't get any work done. Her cell phone started vibrating when she saw that it was Pete she shut it off. She would talk to him when she got home. He had transfered to the local police and moved in with her two weeks ago. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Sam wished she had an excuse to stay on base but she had a few days off. This was going to be rough. Jack entered her dreams every night the only time she had alone. Pete was working three nights a week so he was always around it seemed. She even came close to calling out Jack's name last month when Pete gave her no option but to have sex with him. If she had refused he would have figured out something was wrong. He would know she was using him because she couldn't have Jack.

Sam unlocked her car door and saw Jack getting into his truck. It was now or never. "JACK!!" she called over to him but he just drove off. Sam got into her car and began to sob. She now had lost him even as a friend. She made up her mind. She would resign in the morning.

Jack got home and took out a beer. He knew he hurt her by not answering her. He had to fight every urge in his body not to walk over, pick her up and take her with him but he knew he couldn't do it. She was better off without him. He failed at every romantic relationship he had and couldn't bear to do that to her. He loved her too much. He drank his beer as he sat on the couch wishing Sam was in his arms. He needed to get her out of his head but he would never get her out of his heart.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Pete asked as Sam walked in the door. He was very angry.

"I was on the base." Sam sat down her bag and walked into the living room to sit down.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME !!" Pete walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair.

"PETE ,LET ME GO, PLEASE!!" Sam pleaded.This was her third beating of the week. She didn't think she could hide anymore bruises.

"WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?" Pete threw her on the floor. "WERE YOU WITH JACK?" Pete was very jealous of him.

"NO, I WASN'T!! PLEASE STOP!!" She couldn't defend herself to him. He was much too strong. She felt herself slip away as he kicked her repeatedly in the back. One way or another as she lost conciousness she knew she had to get away from him tonight.

CHAPTER 2

At midnight jack heard a knock on his door. As he opened his door a bloody,badly beaten Sam collasped in his arms.

"Jack, please help me!" she pleaded Her face was swollen and barely reconizable. He felt the anger building inside of him as he carried her limp body to his couch.

"WHO DID THIS?" he asked as her gently put the ice pack he had in his freezer for emergencies to her badly blackened eye.

"Pete," she began to sob. "Jack I can't do this anymore," she reached up around his neck and let him hold her tight. "Get me out of here," she whispered in his ear.

"We'll go to my cabin," he whispered back." You can heal there and you will be safe until this can be sorted out. I promise I'm going to take care of you." As he said those words to her months of fear and frustration poured out of her. He held her tight and swore, under his breathe, that Pete would pay.

The next day-mid afternoon

Sam woke up to birds chirping.She smelled food so she figured she might as well get up.Jack had driven all night to get them to his cabin.so Pete wouldn't know where she was and now he was cooking her breakfast.He truely loved her.

"Hungery?"Jack took a cup of coffee over to her as she sat up.He stroked her hair while she took a sip.

"Yes,actually I am.Give me a minute and I'llbe up and ready."she was very sore and as she satup further she noticed her clothes were changed.She slowly met Jack's eyes with a gaze that said he now knew everything.

"I saw what he has been doing to you.Why didn't you come to me,Daniel or T'ealc?We would have helped you".He was stroking her face as he spoke.

"I thought he would change,I didn't want anyone to know.I was ashamed".She looked down to her cup.

"You didn't do anything wrong,Sam.He is a asshole."Jack was visably angry.

Sam took Jack's face in her hands"He knew I loved you and thats all I needed to do to get him angry with me."she laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Jack leaned in and kissed her neck gently I would never hurt you Sam.I love you so much.When you said yes I wanted to die."Jack put his hands on her face and began to kiss her.She said nothing her body gave her away.Jack began to slowly climb on top of her and gently removed what little clothing she had on.His hands carressed her body and the thing they fought for so many years began.Jack's body ached to do this for so long.There was no turning back now.

CHAPTER 3

Sam laid next to her lover.They both were tired.They had been making love for two hours.Jack was sleeping soundly next to her.She wriggled out from under his arm to get a drink.  
Tip toeing to the kitchen she had a T-shirt on but nothing else.Thank goodness they were in the middle of nowhere.  
Jack rolled over and saw Sam wasn't there.Missing her he got up to see where she was.Hearing noises in the kitchen he walked in to find her drinking a glass of juice.

"What do you think your doing?'he asked grinning

"I was thirsty.Sue me".He came up to her and sat her on the counter.He kissed her lips and the sweet taste of apple juice on them turned him on.She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear"whatcha doin'?'Without saying a word he entered her and as he did her legs went around him.As they began to make love on the countertop she pulled him closer and begged him not to stop.What neither one noticed was the infuriated man taking pictures of them.  
The phone ringing caused Jack to snap out of the deep slumber he had found himself in.Time to go back.He reached over and gently touched the face of the woman who taught him how to love again.How were they going to hide their feelings now.Sam's eyes fluttered open to see Jack watching her.She snuggled into his arms.Knowing that they had to head back depressed her.

"I take it that was General Hammond?"she asked as she sat up.

Yeahsureyabetcha"he said hoping she would look a little less gloomy

"Let's get this over with."She said as she got out of bed.The reality of what they had done was coming out now.

"Sam,We will find a way to be together I promise".Jack hated seeing her like this.  
"Can you change the regs?"she asked sarcasticly

"That's not fair Babe I wish I had a answer for us but I don't yet ".Jack pulled her back into the bed with him and held her to him."But we will figure this out together."He kissed her and breathed her in for one last time before they had to go back."GOD THIS SUCKS".he thought as they both started to get ready to go back to the SGC.

1 month later

"Major Carter are you here or someplace else?'General Hammond was in the middle of hearing their debriefing from the last mission and she was fallng asleep.

"Sorry Sir guess I need more sleep."she appologised

General Hammond smiled"It 's okay I'm pretty tired myself.Why don't you and the rest of SG1 take a few days leave.Dismissed."he said and went to his office.

Sam went to the locker room.She hadn't been feeling well at all.She came back from their last two missions feeling ill.

"Hey Sam"Daniel said as he gathered his things for home.His face showed concern suddenly as Sam sat down hard on the bench"You alright you look pale?"He sat next to her.

"Yes just tired,I'm going right to bed when I get home.The room suddenly was spinning.

"Sam look at me!"Daniel demanded.He barely had time to catch her before she hit the floor

CHAPTER 4

Jack just returned from his mission with SG7 when T'ealc was waiting for him at the end of the ramp.

"O'Neill,Major Carter is ill she was just taken to the infirmary.'Jack pushed passed his friend to get there to be with her.Everyone knew how much she meant to him so he wasn't concerned about letting on what they had been up to.

"Please ,I'm fine!I just want to go home!"Sam argued as she tried to sit up.The doctor kept pushing her back down.

"Carter,are you okay?"His concern for her was unmistakable.

"Yes Sir,just a little dizzy.Please can i just go home?"she pleaded

"Yes,but you will need a ride"the doctor answered.

Jack spoke right up"I'll do it.That way I know you'll follow the doctor's orders.Let's go."Jack helped her off the gurney."Daniel please make sure her locker is secure will you?"Jack put his arm gently around her waist to lead her out.

As they got to his truck Jack opened her door and stood directly behind her.To a passerby it would look like he was helping her up but he was actually kissing her neck and hugging her from behind.

"I miss you"he whispered in her ear.

"Jack stop it before someone sees us!"Sam was nervous.

"It's getting to the point where I don't care.I need you."He turned her around and with the door blocking anyones view he kissed her.She couldn't fight it she was lost in his kiss.Sam knew part of the reason she was feeling bad is that she missed him.

"Not here please,my house"she whispered.Jack needed no other invitation.

They got to her house in record time and barely made it to the bedroom.When they were finished Jack jerked his shorts on and got up to get a drink.Sam lay in the bed knowing she had to tell Jack everything that happened while he was gone.

"Jack you need to sit we have to talk"her facial expression told him it was serious.

"What's wrong?He moved closer to her and carressed her face.She pulled a envelope from under the mattress and handed it to him.He opened it and found 8 pictures of him and Sam at his cabin the night she left Pete.Every moment they had that they thought was just between them was in front of him.He was furious.

"Who took these?"he asked as he paced the room."Let me guess Pete?"That bastard!!"

"Jack he says he will turn them over to the Pentegon.That will end both of our careers and be a definite court marshell for both of us."Sam was openly crying now.Jack held her.

"It will be fine we'll figure it all out".He hated seeing her like this.

"Jack there's more.I"m pregnant.Sam began to sob into his chest.This was going to become a hell of a situation to deal with.

CHAPTER 5

Jack sat in the corner of the room watching Sam sleep.What were they going to do?It was a no win situation either Pete would take those pictures to the Pentigon and they would get court marshalled or the baby they had made would give their relationship away.A baby was supposed to bring happiness not fear.Sam reached over to his side of the bed for him.When she felt him gone she called out for him."Jack?"she looked around the room.

"I am right here sweetie."Jack got back into bed with her and pulled her close.

"Jack I want our baby,I don't care if I have to quit to do it".Sam looked in his face for his reaction.He smiled warmly at her.

"Been thinking have you?"Jack knew she would be trying to fix the situation too just as he was.

"If we come clean before Pete shows the pictures then it will be easy to say they were taken after we told General Hammond."Sam smiled at herself for coming up with a solution to at least the Pete situation.That only left the baby to deal with.

"Honey that might work he would come across as the jilted lover.Good idea."Jack smirked at her slyness too.

"As far as the baby,I'll see the General and tell him I need to retire for personal reasons.We will have to make it look like we were just starting to see each other.That way we could just slightly fib about when I got pregnant.What do you think?"Sam knew she had impressed him.

"You my dear are a genious!!"he rolled her on her back and kissed her."You are definitly going to have to give this kid your brains."He laughed at her expression.

"Yup your right cause you'll be too busy getting him into trouble!!"Sam would have alot of explaining to do as far as the personal reasons to General Hammond but she and Jack were going to be worth the sacrafices in the end.

General Hammond's office a week later

"Major what could possibly happened to make you have to resign?'General Hammond couldn't believe what he was hearing. You are a asset to this program."

"Sir with all do respect,I just don't want to do this anymore.I'm lonely,I have no one in my life and as long as I do this I won't."Sam was trying to be as convincing as she could.

Jack stood back and said nothing knowing full well she was lying to save their asses.

"Colonol,please can't you talk her out of this?"General hammond pleaded with him.

"Sir her mind is made up."He left the room .It was killing him to watch.She walked by him as she left the office and whispered to him"It is done".and calmly went to the locker room to clean it out.

Daniel ran into her there and began to qusetion her."Why Sam? Don"t leave!"he begged.

She smiled at her friend"Daniel I can't explain now.Just give me some time and you will understand."She hugged him and walked away to leave the base for the last time.

"Jack is okay with this?"He yelled after her.

"He is letting me make my own mind up on this one Daniel,Just be patient you'll understand when it is all over."Sam hoped everyone would.

CHAPTER 6

4 MONTHES AFTER SAM'S RETIREMENT

Jack and Sam started to be seen together more frequently in public after she left the SGC.It was wonderful to be able to not hide their feelings anymore.  
It was around Christmas time when everything finally was discovered.Daniel had spotted them shopping.They were holding hands and both looked very happy.The mall could have been empty and neither one of them would have noticed.

"Hey Merry Christmas you two!" he yelled to them.They looked up saw their friend waved and walked over.Both had smiles on their faces.Sam gave him a hug.

"Daniel!Merry Christmas to you to."She was distracted by a new store to her side before she could say anything else."Jack ,I'm going to check out that Mommy and Me store alright?"she put her head on his shoulder and fluttered her eyes at him.It was her way of begging.

"Go ahead sweetie,"When she started to walk away he pulled her back and handed her his credit card"On me okay?"she looked down at the card then back up at him and smiled.She kissed him affectionatly and went to the store.Jack's eyes never left her until she disappeared inside.Daniel finally understood.

"Jack I think I know why she quit.She is pregnant isn't she"Daniel saw a glow on his friends face that told him everything.

"Daniel,it happened so fast.We had to think of something,well actually it was all Sam I had to stand back and do nothing."Jack scowled at the memory.

"When did it happen?"Daniel wanted all the details now.

"She got pregnant the weekend Pete beat her up and I took her to my cabin."Jack was watching for Sam to come back.He thought he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I won't say anythying you know that as long as you both are happy.When is she do?"Daniel noticed Jack was not fully into the coversation.He was still keeping an eye out for Sam.

"April 23 she's41/2 monthes."Jack ran towards the store Sam was in.He saw her at one of the racks thumbing through it."Jack smiled seeing she was okay but he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.Daniel ran up to him"Why did you do that?He asked he was winded.

"Someone is watching us."He said and looked around.There on the bench behind him was Pete.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Jack demanded.Daniel stood by his friend.

"It is a free country "HERO"and I am watching what used to be mine."His smirk infuriated Jack and he lunged at him.  
The fight brought Sam out of the store."JACK!!Stop he isn't worth it please!!"Sam was on the brink of tears."Daniel please Stop it!!Sam stood back shaking.

Daniel managed to get Jack off of Pete and got him back far enough where he couldn't get at him .  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU HEAR ME?"Jack turned and saw how upset Sam was and turned to her"Let's go,"He gently took her arm and gently led her away.

Pete glared at the two of them as they left ."Let the games begin"He sneared through his bloody mouth"This is far from over."

CHAPTER 7

After the fight at the mall Sam and Jack made it back to his house in record time.Sam knew Jack was still angry.

"The nerve of that guy?Who does he think he is?'Jack was pacing back and forth across the room.He looked over and saw Sam still visably shaken and sitting on the couch.Her hands were stroking her belly.He sat down next to her.

"I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself.I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby".He put his hands on his unborn child and leaned down and kissed her tummy."He would not let anything happen to his family.Jack took her face in his hands gently"Its for your own good Baby"He kissed her forehead and got up to go to the kitchen.Sam still silent watched him go.She knew he was right.

"Jack now that your finished with your rantings we need to talk."Sam pushed herself off the couch to join him in the kitchen.

"What about"He handed her a glass of milk.

"Well my house is still sitting unoccupied but full of my stuff."Sam drank the milk and smiled at his expression.

"And your point is.." he said almost laughing.

"Look it smart ass I"M tired and cranky so let me just cut to the chase.My house isn't big enough for all of us.It only has 1 bedroom.So I was hoping we could.."He cut her off before she could finsh.

"My house only has two bedrooms babe but I guess you could take the couch."Jack started laughing hard at her.

He walked around the counter and took her in his arms.She playfully tried to get away."Your awful"He took something out of his pocket.

"I've got a better idea"He held a box in front of her.Her eyes shimmered with tears.She opened it and saw the most beautiful ring.It was a Irish coladea wedding band with a emerald heart surrounded by diamonds.

"Jack it's gorgious!"She was openly crying.

Jack hit his knee and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"But you never asked me" she said. She wiped her eyes as he stood up and held her face close to his.

"That's because I won't take no for an answer!!"Then he kissed her and carried her to their bedroom.

CHAPTER 8

Sam was in the kitchen.she was baking Christmas cookies.She was giggling silently to herself as she heard the noises in the livingroom get louder.Jack,T'ealc and Daniel were all trying to assemble a crib,baby swing,changing table and a high chair.She decided when she heard all three men curse at the same time it was time for a break.

"Hot chocolate and cookies anyone?"she asked.Jack scurried over to her on his knees."Feed me baby!"He took the cookie with his mouth before she could warn him they were hot.

"OOOH HOT!!"He swallowed it fast.Everyone started laughing at him."You could have told me they were hot dear!"he said slapping her bottom.

She kissed his sugary lips and purred"It wouldn't have been as funny if I warned you!"She sat the plate down and joined him on the couch and put her feet across Jack's lap.She was tired.  
He rubbed her feet and could tell she was enjoying it.

"So O'Neill have you decided on the date of your union?"T'ealc asked

"Yes 'T' We have.When I don't have to roll her down the aisle!!"Jack joked and looked over at Sam.It didn't look like she was amused.She shot him the look of death and got up and left the room.

"Honey I was kidding!!"He called out to her.He was in trouble and his friends were loving it.

"BITE ME SIR!!"She yelled to him from the kitchen.  
Jack went to the kitchen to find her playing with cookie dough.He walked up behind her and put his arms around her,nuzzling her neck."Hey you okay?"He asked.

"Are you sure you can stretch your arms around me like this without hurting yourself?"She asked playfully.

"Hey you know I was joking right?"He moved his hands to her belly."You are the most beautiful  
woman in the world to me and this is the greatest gift you could have ever given me"He kissed her deeply and held her face so she couldn't pull away.

"Why do you always have to be so damn charming?"She asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"Its my nature."He started to kiss her again when Daniel yelled"HEY YOUR BABY WILL BE HERE BY THE TIME WE GET THIS STUFF PUT TOGETHER YA KNOW!!"Leave it to Daniel to kill the mood.As Jack walked away Sam slapped his bottom.

"Hey what was that for?'He asked as he rubbed his ass.  
"For future reference to watch what you say to a pregnant woman from now on and because you have a very cute ass for a old guy!!"She said smirking

"Point taken and who are you calling old?"Jack joined his friends in the livingroom.

"Get everything worked out?"Daniel asked.

"Yeah I think so but I think for Christmas I'm going to ask Santa for more padding on my ass!"Jack said looking back at the woman in the kitchen.

"Why is that O'Neill?"T'ealc asked

"Cause that woman slaps hard!!"Jack laughed with his friends.

CHAPTER 9

After the Christmas holiday and New year had passed Sam found herself very bored.She missed the hectic scheduele the SGC gave her to keep her occupied.,But most of all she missed Jack.He was just as miserable according to Daniel and T'ealc.The newest member of SG1 annoyed the hell out of all of them.Jack was constantly telling him to go twitch someplace other than near him.It was amusing to them to see Jack bent out of shape usually but in this case they just wanted the guy to go away so he would stop bitching.

Sam still having full clearance to the mountain decided to stop in for a visit and to offer Jack a ride home.She wandered down the hallway and heard a very familar voice.

"If you send him through again General I swear he will turn up missing in action!!"Jack was pacing the room.The General was rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Jack we have been through this already,there is no one here as smart as Major Carter is."At the mention of her name Sam came in the room.

"Someone call me?"She asked coyly .She was immediatly offered a chair by everyone.Jack came over and helped her sit down.

"Sweetheart what are you doing here?You should be home resting!"Jack scolded

"Jack if I rest anymore I will lose it.What's the problem General?"she asked.

"You not being here to keep him in line.It is a two man job you know!"he joked as he gave her a fatherly kiss.

"I get enough of him at home .I consider this daycare for him."She gave him a loving smile.

"Well seeing your here I will ask you for a huge favor Miss Carter."General Hammond looked at her with a pleading look.

"Anything for you Sir!"She answered.

"I'm glad you say that.How would you like a civilian position?We of course will accomadate your special circumstances and hopefully this will shut him up!"General Hammond looked directly at Jack."She will be here as a consultant to your team Colonol O'Neill because frankly Without her here to keep your ass in line you are impossible to work with!"SG1 can remain a three man team as long as you can prove to me a fourth person isn't needed."General Hammond stood up to leave.Jack was grinning ear to ear "Does this mean the new geek can take a hike Sir?"Jack waited for the answer anxiously.

"YES JACK!! GOD ALMIGHTY DIDN"T I DO ENOUGH?DISMISSED!He turned to Sam"And Sam its good to have you back.

Everyone came over and welcomed her back.Daniel and T'ealc both were elated and Jack was about to burst,but Sam had only one thing on her mind.

"Do they still have my blue jello?"Sam had her reasons for coming back too!

CHAPTER 10

Sam sat in her lab preparing for her debriefing with SG3.Originally she was just there to consult for Sg1 but she requested a little more responsibility once Jack saw it wasn't too much for her.She picked up her papers and went out the door only to bump into Jack in the hall.Last week to everyones surprise he was promoted to Briggadere General and put in charge of the SGC.General Hammond was now in command of homeworld security.

"Hey just the person I wanted to see."He said as he bent down to help her pick up her papers.

"Oh really then why is it you left without kissing me goodbye this morning?"She said smiling.

"Well you looked so peaceful and not crabby I didn't want to wake you up"Jack laughed at her expression."Fine I"ll take it now then."She leaned into his face and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Are we happy now?"he asked as he put his arm around her and started walking down the hall.

"YEAHSUREYOUBETCHA!" Now please get out of my way.I"m late and my boss is a real jerk."she giggled at his face.

"Well I'll just have to tell him to be nicer to my girl won't I?"he put his hand gently on her belly."And how are you doing this morning?" he asked it.

"She is fine and really awake!My ribs are killing me!"Sam rubbed her side to show him.

"HE will be good at soccer then!!"Jack and Sam both entered the debriefing room to begin.

SG3 all stood up and saluted Jack as he sat down."At ease guys.You all know Dr.Samantha Carter.She is hear to debrief you on your findings from your last mission.You may begin Dr. Carter"Jack hated calling her that.

Sam went to the screen and started to talk.As she opened her mouth to speak a sharp pain hit her.She lost her balance and fell to her knees.Jack was immediatly at her side.

"MEDICAL TEAM TO THE DEBRIEFING ROOM!!"he ordered.

Taking her in his arms he stroked her face"Sam what is it?'He asked with panic in his voice.

"I don't know but it hurts!"She started to cry "Jack make it stop!!"with no warning she passed out in his arms.

Jack sat on the floor holding the woman he loved more than life itself and silently prayed for her and their baby to be alright.

CHAPTER 11

Jack was pacing the hallway outside the infirmary with T'ealc and Daniel.This was unbelievable.She was fine not ten minutes before the meeting.

"She's been pushing herself too hard.I told her to slow down."jack said as he finally sat down.T'ealc put his arm around his friend.

"she would not listen to any of us O'Neill.She is very independant.She is also very strong.She and your child will be fine."T'ealc tried to comfort him.

Daniel just stood to the side.He was remembering a conversation he had with Sam a week ago.She told him she found out it was a girl and had been dropping hints to Jack instead of telling him.She was very happy.He smiled at the memory.

The doctor came out and looked at Jack.The look on his face was not good.

Jack got up and went right to him."Doc tell me how she is.Please tell me she and the baby are alright."Jack was very nervous.

"General she has suffered a partial abrubstion.That is when the placenta starts to seperate from the uterus wall.The sudden blood loss has caused her to slip ino a coma.We will have to wait and see if the drugs we gave her help.It is going to be touch and go for the next forty eight hours for both her and your daughter."The doctor put his hand on Jack's shoulder"Son we are doing everything we can.Let's think postive ."He went back into Sam's room.

Jack stood stone faced and pale.After everything they had been through to be together and now this."The baby's a girl."Jack said outloud.'You were right Sam."he said as the sob's racked his body.

Daniel walked over to him."Go in and let her know your here.It will help her find her way back."

Jack quietly went into the room and sat next to her.He laid his head on her hand"Please come back to me Sam,I love you"he said as his tears fell on her.

CHAPTER 12

Jack sat at Sam's bed side holding his head in his hands.How could this be happening.He got up and went into the hallway when he heard a voice he really didn't need to right now.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON JACK?"Jacob Carter was pissed."What is wrong with my daughter?Nobody is telling me a damn thing!"

Jacob was Sam's father he had been a member of the TOKRA for many years and didn't even know about anything that had happened over the past year.This was why no one was telling him anything.Sam had planned to contact him before the baby was born.That plan was changed unexpectedly with the current situation.Now it was up to Jack to tell her father everything.

"Jacob she is very sick right now and I really don't know where to start"Jack slid down the wall and sat on the floor totally defeated.Jacob saw the mess the man in front of him was and looked around to everyone there."Can anyone tell me anything?"Jacob was very confused.

Jack looked up at him wearily:"Jacob she is pregnant and its mine.We were going to get a hold of you before the baby was born but this happened"Jack hung his head waiting for his reaction.

"You son of a bitch!You ruined her career and yours for what?A quick screw?You are her superior officer!!What in the hell were you thinking?She was once a host,did you ever think how the marker left in her blood would affect her let alone a baby?"Jacob's face was red with anger.

"You have no idea whats happened while you were gone Jacob so don't you dare judge us!!She is in there fighting for her life and the life of our child and all you care about is how she got pregnant?"Jack stood up and got right in his face"I was the one to pick up the pieces for her while you were going around with your alien buddies.I was there to take care of her after Pete beat the shit out of her.I was there to hold her when she wanted you..Go back she will be fine I will see to it! When she needed you you had better things to do so go!"Jack was just as angry now.

"Fine let me ask you this,do you plan on marrying her or are you just going to let my grandchild be born out of wedlock?"Jacob relaxed a little.  
"Go look at the ring on her finger and you tell me."Jack held open the door for him.Jacob walked by him and saw his daughter.The fact that she was pregnant stood out.Jacob went over and touched his grandchild.Jack walked over to the other side of the bed and took her hand.  
Jacob openly crying took the other lifeless hand."Oh Jack what the hell are we arguing about?The fact is we both love her."Jacob kissed her cheek.

"Yes and she needs both of us to show her the way back ."Jack sat in the chair and laid his head on his unborn child."I need her Jacob"He started to cry.Jacob took him in his arms and held him as any father would."Son,It will be okay"he realized at that moment how much this man really loved his daughter.

CHAPTER 13

TWO DAYS AFTERS SAM'S COLLAPSE

Jack sat next to Sam while her father talked to the doctor.Jack was exausted.He was afraid to leave her.He wanted to be there if she woke up.He wished that Janet was still alive at least he could count on her to be truthful about Sam's condition.This was killing him.

Jacob came over to Jack and touched his shoulder"Son your not going to do her any good like this.Go to your quarters and get some sleep.I will stay with her."Jacob put his hand under his arm to help him up and Jack jerked away.

"I'm not going anywhere until she opens her eyes."Jack was caressing her cheek.

"Jack I promise I will come get you.Please if you get sick who will take care of her then?"Jacob looked so worried Jack finally gave in.

"Fine I will go grab a cup of coffee but I will be right back."Jack stood up and Jacob blocked his exit.

"Coffee is not sleep.Go at least lay down for an hour.Jack look at yourself"He pointed to the mirror on the wall"You need it believe me"Jacob watched his reaction when he saw his reflection.Jack silently nodded in agreement and walked out the door.

Jacob turned back and looked at his daughter.He knew what he had to do.He took out the Goul'd healing device.He was hoping she would have woken up on her own.He hesitated using it because he did not know how it would affect the baby.

"Sam" he whispered it's Daddy.Please if you can here me let me know.I don't think Jack can take this anymore.I know I can't.I wish I was here for you more Kiddo but at least I know you will be well cared for."he kissed her cheek.If he used the device and it hurt her or the baby he couldn't live with himself but if she died because he didn't try that would be worse.The doctor couldn't give him a staight answer.He finally decided to try.

Standing over her he held the object over her .While he passed it over her body several times he prayed too.The human side of him was still in control most of the time.He felt so helpless.After several minutes he stopped.He had done all he could now it was up to Sam.

A hour later

Jack returned to find Jacob asleep holding his daughter's hand.He pulled up the chair on the oppisite side of the bed and took the other.As he brushed Sam's hair out of her face her eyes fluttered.Taking Jack by surprise he called her name"Sam?"He got right next to her and waited.Her eyes slowly opened.Jack shook Jacob"Go get the doctor .She's awake!"

She was very confused"Jack where am I?Why are you crying?Is the baby okay?"She was nervously looking around the room to take in her surroundings.She touched her belly to make sure it was still there.Jack was so releived he couldn't speak.He fell in her arms sobbing.'You scared me"I thought I"d lost you both"he choked out.

"What happened I don't remember?"She was holding him tight.

"The other day you passed out and had something wrong with you uterus or something.The baby is fine but they had to wait for you to come back You lost so much blood they said,"He trailed off and couldn't finish.He was too choked up.

Jacob came into the room.Sam spotted him and smiled."Dad what are you doing here?"she asked as they embraced.

"Just helping out"He would never let on what he did.Sometimes you just have to believe in miracles.

CHAPTER 14

After Sam was released from the infirmary she decided to stay on base with Jack.She was very nervous after their recent scare and was'nt taking any chances.  
April came quick it seemed and Sam was now 81/2 monthes pregnant and was officially tired of being babied by everyone.Jack was driving her crazy.It was also very cute.She knew he meant well.She wished her father could have stayed longer but his duties with the T'okra needed his attention.They promised to let him no when the baby arrived.It was going to be soon.She felt the baby inside her move.She wanted out too.

Jack sat in the commensary waiting for Sam. He had gotten up early and told her to meet him there for breakfast.She was never late for a meal.After 20 minutes and still no Sam he went to go check on her.

Sam had been struggling to get off the bed for quite a while now.She knew she had to meet Jack this morning so now being late he would be there to check on her.This was so embarressing.Just as she attempted to sit up again Jack came in and saw her.She was like a turtle trying to get off its back and he couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped him.

"Honey,do you need help?"he asked her sarcasticly.

"What do you think?"Sam said as she held out her hands to him.

"Alright,On the count of three and let's hope my back and knees can take this!"he joked

"That's enough fly boy!!"she scolded.

"You know its love when you are doing this kind of heavy lifting!"he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet."Anything else I can help with M'am?"he asked as he kissed her .

"Hell no I think you've done enough don't you ?"she said gesturing towards her huge belly.

"Hey we O'Neills grow em big what can I say!May I ask how you got in that position?"he put his arm around her.

"Sure I'll be happy to tell you.I SAT DOWN TO PUT ON MY SHOES YA JERK AND COULDN"T FIND MY FEET!!"She was frustrated with the failure of the simple task.

"Sorry hon that's rough"Jack said before he started to giggle.

"Hey no giggling if I can't You Can't"Sam was laughing now too.

He saluted her "Yes M"am!And what is making you laugh so hard all of a sudden?"he asked as they headed to breakfast.  
She motioned him to look down.She had forgotten that her shoes were still not on.They both laughed as they went back for them.It was going to be one of those days!

CHAPTER 15

Sam was up for the fifth time in the past hour going to the bathroom.She was doing her best to not wake Jack.He just went to bed 2 hours ago after doing a full stack of reports.He was exausted.She looked at the clock. 3;00am.She sat down on her side of the bed.Jack rolled over to reach for her.When he realized she was up he sat up too.  
"Whats wrong Babe?"he asked as he rubbed her leg.Sam opened her mouth to tell him when she looked down at the blanket.Her water broke.Jack flew out of bed to the phone.

"Jack I can walk"Sam didn't want the embarressment of being wheeled in on a gurney.  
Jack hung up the phone"Are you sure?"Jack went over to her.Just as he helped her to her feet the first contraction hit.She groaned in pain.Jack immediatly started to talk her through it.

"I know it hurts sweetie just remember to breathe!"Jack put his arm around her to help her up and another one hit.  
"Jack I changed my mind I want drugs!!"Sam sat back down."I think you better call for the gurney too."She was definitly going to have to toughen up.

Two hours later

Everyone was in the waiting room listening to Sam call Jack every name in the book plus a few new ones.They couldn't help but laugh at him when he came out.

"Having some trouble?"Daniel asked smirking.

"Why don't you take a turn for a while smart ass!!" Jack shot back as he shook out his hand from Sam's death grip.

"General Hammond is attempting to contact Jacob Carter O'Neill."T'ealc told him.

"Good she really wants him here."He sat down next to his friends."I hate seeing her like this."he said holding his head.

"Jack she will be fine but you won't if you don't hurry up and get in there!"Daniel said hearing Sam call for him.

"I'm going if you don't here from me in a hour come retreve my corpse for the autopsy"Jack said shaking his head.

"Jack the cause of death will be easy to figure out without a autopsy"Daniel joked.

OH yeah?What will it be?"Jack asked.

The punch in the face she's going to give you for getting her pregnant in the first place of course!"Daniel and T"ealc both laughed as he slowly went back to be with Sam.

CHAPTER 16

Sam was definitly not happy with Jack right now.This was all his fault.No all men in general were to blame.They all sucked.She leaned back into the pillows and breathed getting ready for the next contraction.Jack was pacing at the end of the bed.

"Are you going to coach or not?"Sam asked him.He'd had been abused by her for hours now and it showed.  
"Depends you gonna yell at me again?You've blamed me for everything accept the hole in the ozone layer."Jack came over to wipe her forehead with a cloth.  
"I'm saving that for the actual birth!"She tried to joke but the pain of the contraction was too strong."OWWWWW"She yelled out making Jack jump."Please get me some drugs!!"She begged.

"Sam you said you didn't want them.Natural childbirth ring a bell?"Jack knew he should have stayed back.She grabbed him by his shirt"DO YOU WANT MORE CHILDREN?"she growled.

"Eventually?"He answered.  
"THEN YOU BETTER GET ME SOME DRUGS OR I WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!!"Sam said loudly.

"I'll go get the doctor now"He said sheepishly as he walked out the door.As he walked in the hall he saw someone who he was extremely happy to see.Jacob Carter.Jack ran up to him and hugged him.

"Boy am I glad to see you" he said as he stepped back from each other.

"How are we doing?She threaten your life yet?"Jacob asked him grinning.

"Jaqcob she's lost her mind !She hates me one minute loves me the next!"Jack shook his head in frustration.

"So nothing has changed?"Daniel piped in"Shit Jack that's been the relationship you have anyway!"

"Daniel go translate this" he said then flipped him the finger.  
"Jack there's no need to be nasty is there?"Jacob scolded while laughing at them both.

All of a sudden the men heard Sam calling for Jack.He looked scared.The tough military side was gone.He'd rather be fighting the Goul'd than go back in that room.Jacob put his hand on Jack's arm.'I'll go for the sake of the team Son"He said.As Jack sat down on the bench outside he wished him luck.He was going to need it.

CHAPTER 17

Jacob sat next to his daughter who was now entering her 12th hour of labor.He felt so bad for her.He felt worse for Jack.He was taking the brunt of Sam's attack.At least with Jacob there he could help keep her distracted from killing the father of the child she was trying to give birth to.

"Sam you are now officially ready to push" the doctor said after he examined her.that was music to Jack's ears.He stood up and went to stand next to her.She looked drained.

"See I told you that you did'nt need those drugs!"Jack wiped her face and kissed her forehead."Are you ready Mommy?"Her eyes were shimmering with tears.She reached up and touched his face.The gesture said it all.She was sorry for being so difficult.He bent down and kissed her deeply.Jacob cleared his throat.

"Can we deliver this one before you start on the next please!"Jacob went over to Sam and kissed her hand."This is where I wait with everyone else.See ya when your done okay?"Jacob patted Jack on the back "Take good care of them Son."Jacob said.Jack could think of one thing to say.

"Sure thing 'Dad'Jack smiled at the man's expression as he left the room.

1hour later

"PUSH SAM "the doctor said.She had been pushing for a half an hour already.Jack was helping her by holding her up.She was sobbing"I CAN'T PUSH ANYMORE!!

"SAM YOU HAVE NEVER QUIT ANYTHING ON ME!! I ORDER YOU TO PUSH!!"Jack was whispering this in her ear."Please honey we are almost there!!Jack heard a sound that was music to his ears.His child's first cry.Sam lay back in the pillows totally spent."How is she?"She was trying to sit up to see her.

"She's perfect Sam."Jack kissed her.Thank you.I love you!"Jack's face was streaked with tears of joy.

"Her name is Abigail Elizabeth O"Neill."Sam said as they held her together on the bed.

"My little 'Abby"Jack said.Now they were truly a family.

CHAPTER 18

3 MONTHES LATER

"Jack where"s Cassie?"Sam was reffering to Cassie Frazier.She was Janet's daughter.She was Sam's best friend so when Janet died Cassie came to live with her and Jack.  
"She's burping Abby."He stepped out of the bathroom "Do you need help?"He asked her as he walked over to her.Jack was in shock at what he saw.

Sam was already back to her spectacular figure.She was in her bra and panties.He was very aroused.He went to the bedroom door and locked it.She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Just what are you up too?"She asked as she started to get dressed.

He went over to her and lowered his head to her breasts and started to kiss them."You can't walk around like that in front of me and expect me to go away"he whispered in her ear.He was going to take his time too.It had already been a week.

"Jack stop it!"she was trying to resist.

"I can't "he groaned and laid her on the bed.She stopped fighting at this point.She always did.He was too good in bed.

A hour later

Sam and Jack came out of the bedoom together.Everyone who had arrived knew what they were doing.  
"Are you getting married today or what?"Daniel asked laughing.

"Just taking a test drive before I buy"Jack joked back.They both laughed.

They were having a small ceremony in the back yard.It was a beautiful day to have one.God was giving his blessing.After everyone arrived the bride and groom each took a moment to kiss their daughter.It was their way of saying they were now a family.General Hammond was performing the ceremony.It was only fitting.

"These two deserve all the good things that have happened to them" he began The love they share has endured the test of time."They then exchanged vows.They never took their eyes off of each other."I now pronounce you man and wife.Kiss the bride Jack.She's too beautiful not too."Jack took her in his arms and proceeded to dip her as he kissed her and they both started giggling.The O"Neills were finally a family.Sam went and took Abby out of Cassie's arms.Sam, Jack and their daughter all walked down the aisle together with all the friends and family there applauding as they started their new life together.

CHAPTER 19

TWO TEARS AFTER SAM AND JACK'S WEDDING

2 years had passed and Jack and Sam O'Neill were as much in love as when they were married.Abby was the center of their world.She was now two years old and keeping her parents life hectic.

"Jack where are Abby's shoes?"Sam yelled from the livingroom."We are going to be late!"They were going to T'ealc's housewarming party.and no one was ready.  
Jack was in the upstairs bathroom shaving when Sam called him."Honey relax for crying out loud!"T'ealc will understand."I don't know what she did with her shoes this time"Jack smiled.Abby had devoloped a new game of hiding things and was winning.She was a little devil.

Sam wondered around her house looking for her toddler's shoes"WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM?"She kept muttering to herself.Asking her daughter was of no use.She was already two steps behind her mother copying her every move.Sam looked down and saw her and started to laugh.  
"You think this is funny?"she said as she began to tickle her.She was giggling right along with the child.

Jack came downstairs and heard them and stood in the doorway to watch the two most important people in his life.He was a very lucky man.

"Hey are you ready yet?"he asked her as he playfully smacked her butt.  
"I am but the peanut here won't tell me where her shoes are"Sam handed the squirming child to her daddy.  
"Well we don't have time for a recon mission for the stupid things so she can go barefoot I guess "he said as he grabbed at her toes.The little girl squealed with delight .She was definitly a daddy's girl.

"Fine with me.Let's head out"She grabbed the diaper bag and the little girl's coat"Abigail O'Neill you take point "she said as if they were on a mission.Jack through his head back and laughed.Sam's sense of humor was improving.Before Sam could follow Abby out the door Jack pulled her over to him.He kissed her deeply and whispered in her ear "What do you say after the hethen go to sleep tonight we have a debriefing of our own?"He was nuzzling her neck.He knew that was her weak spot.

"I'll tell you what fly boy You get her to bed tonight and If you have any energy left I'll give you 30 minutes of playtime."Sam was smirking at him.

"30 minutes huh ?Give me 45 and you have a deal.It will take at least 30 minutes to get to all your special spots."They were talking as they got in the truck.

"Alright ,but can we get to T'ealc's party now so we can eventually get to later?"She asked as she buckled Abby in her carseat.

"YES M'AM!!"Jack said .He loved their sexual negotiations!

CHAPTER 20

Jack pulled into his driveway and turned off his truck.He laid his head on the steering wheel.He was facing a very difficult task.He picked up the bouquet of flowers that lay on the seat next to him.He had to get it over with.  
As he opened the door his 3 year old daughter jumped in his arms."Daddy!!"she covered his face with sloppy kisses.She missed him so much while he was gone.

"Hey peanut!Where's Mommy?"he said as he sat her down.  
"She in the Kitchen cooking supper.She no let me have no cookies,Daddy.Can I have some?"Abby had inherited his charm.  
"Not if mom said no kiddo. You want mommy to yell at me?"he said tickling her.The little girl started to giggle."You silly daddy! I go play with my babies now"she ran upstairs to her room.That was a good thing.he didn't want her to hear his news yet.Jack went into the kitchen .Sam was washing some dishes.He walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.He put the flowers in front of her.She was totally surprised.  
"Hey when did you get home?"she asked as she turned into his arms.She took the flowers and laid them on the counter."They are beautiful."She said.  
"So are you"Jack then kissed her deeply."Need some help?"he asked as he let her go.  
"Sure you can dry"she handed him a dish towel.  
Jack stood silently helping her trying to find the right way to tell her what had happened to him .  
Sam sensed something was up when Jack did'nt say anything at all during dinner.She figured after she put Abby to bed he would tell her what was on his mind.

Sam came downstairs and to her surprise Jack was waiting for her in the livingroom.  
"Baby sit down we need to talk."as she sat down Jack began to talk.  
"I got orders today Sam"Jack was struggling with his words."Okay so what are they ?"she asked  
"I have to go to Nevada ."Jack was really nervous now.  
"So they send you there alot"She was confused.  
"Its for Three monthes honey and the worst part is they said it is a no contact order."Jack sat down next to her.  
"What the hell is a no contact order?"She was clearly upset now.  
"Its a very top secret assignment so they don't want to take any risk of any leaks."Jack was trying to pull her back down.She was jerking away from his touch'"I have top clearance Jack !They shouldn't do that."Sam was not taking this well at all."They know your a civilian now"Jack said."Sam I can't get out of it."Jack rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.  
Sam started to cry.She walked into the kichen.Jack followed her and found her gripping the side of the sink throwing up.She was hysterical.  
"Honey are you alright?I am so sorry.He went to put his arms around her but she pulled away.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"she shouted at him"I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO TELL ABBY!YOU DO REMEMBER HER DON'T YOU?YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!"Sam stomped out of the room .When she got to the stairs she turned to him.  
"When are you leaving?"She choked out in a sob.  
"Tomorrow morning."Jack said "I was hoping you and Abby would see me off."Jack knew it was a request she couldn't fulfill."  
"No jack you can see yourself off.We will be fine."She said as she went to their room and slammed the door.He heard her gut wrenching sobs all the way downstairs.He sat down on the bottom steps and started to shake his head.What the hell did he just do to his family.?he hoped Sam and Abby would still be here when he got back.

CHAPTER 21

Sam lay on her bed sobbing on Jack's pillow.She hated the idea of him being away for three monthes.She wouldn't be able to see or talk to him.It was going to be hard on Abby.She was his little princess.She would never understand.The thought of her little girl going through that heartache made her hurt more.Finally at some point she cried herself to sleep.

Jack did'nt know how long he sat on his stairs before he finally decided to go to bed.Sam must have fallen asleep.He couldn't hear her crying anymore.He quietly opened the door to their bedroom.He saw crumpled up tissues all over the floor on Sam's side of the bed.As he bent down to pick them up he looked at his wife.Her face was red and swollen from her tears.He felt horrible.She was so important to him.He wanted to quit that damn place right then but that would't be sensible.They would have to work through this together fo Abby's sake if nothing else.He kissed her forehead and let her sleep.He climbed in bed next to her and for the first time in their marriage he was afraid to hold her.

Morning came and Sam lay in bed trying towork up enough energy to get up.She heard Jack and Abby in the kitchen.She could only imagine the mess they were making.She didn't care.She suddenly laid back down.

Jack popped his head in the room"You up?'he asked.She rolled over turning her back to him.Ignoring his question.  
"Honey please lets not leave it like this."he said as he went over to her.  
"I'll be fine so why don't you just go?"She had no emotion in her voice at all.  
Jack was frustrated with her"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ?"he asked her loudly"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO GO?I LOVE YOU AND ABBY MORE THAN ANYTHING.I HATE THIS AS MUCH AS YOU DO!"Jack sat in the chair across from there bed shaking with anger not at Sam but the situation.  
"You don't love us half as much as you love that job.I quit my job there because I knew my priorities were you and Abby.You on the other hand think more of your damn career than your family.Abby needs you.Don't you see that?Three monthes is a long time.you will miss so much with her and you will never be able to get it back!So you know what?She doesn't need a father who doesn't care about her enough to stick around.So pack your shit and go.We will be just fine.You have given us no other choice."With that said she got up and locked herself in the bathroom.Jack solemnly went downstairs to say goodbye to his daughter for maybe the last time.Sam was right.Maybe they would be better off without him.

Chapter 22

2 monthes later

Sam sat in the livingroom folding laundry.Abby was with Cassie and Daniel.The two had started dating recently and both were glad Jack wasn't around to kill Daniel.Cassie was Jack's daughter just as much as Abby so he was very protective of her.Hopefully he would accept it when he got back. They should be home anytime now.Sam was lost in thought when the phone rang.

"Hello?'She asked the voice at the other end of the line made her blood run cold.  
"The 'HERO'has been gone a long time huh baby?"Pete Shalonhan was enjoying this.

"How the hell did you get this number?" The line suddenly went dead.Sam went to the front door and locked it.Nervously she went into every room of the house checking all the windows and doors along the way.She went to her purse and got her cell phone.Dammit!!She forgot to charge it.She didn't even have her gun .Jack decided after what happened to Charlie there were no guns in the house ever.They were always left on base.Sam sat back down on the couch wondering what Pete was planning.He was obviously watching her or how would he know Jack has been away and she was home alone.She waited afraid of what would happen next.

Pete suddenly sprang on her from the back closet.He was in the house the whole time.She screamed and tried to fight him off but he overpowered her quickly.

"Hey miss me?"he said as he sat on her."He shook his cell phone he used to call her in her face.  
"Fooled ya good huh?"Pete was looking at Sam with a very angry look on his face.  
"Remember the last time we were together?I do! tThat son of bitch O"Neill kicked my ass!Where is he now?"He ain't around to save you this time bitch!"He started to unzip her pants.Sam found Abby's booster seat within her grasp.She hit him in the face with it and tried to run.All Sam remembered after that was falling into darkness.

Daniel and Cassie pulled in the driveway and noticed the front door was open.  
"Sam would never do that "Cassie said to him.She had a worried look on her face.

"I'll go see what is going on Okay?"he leaned over and gave her a kiss."Stay here with Abby.I'll be right back"Daniel walked up and saw a scene that made his stomach turn.The livingroom was torn apart and there in the middle of the room was a pool of blood.Sam was no where to be scene.Daniel didn't know what to do.Jack was going to kill whoever was responsible for this.How could he tell his best friend his wife and mother of his child was missing?He took out his cell phone to make the call to the police."Please let her be alright "Daniel silently prayed.

CHAPTER 23

The police were taping off the house when the screeching of a vehicle speeding towards the house.Daniel Saw Jack slam his truck into park and jump out.The officers at the bottom of the driveway were stopping him from going through.  
"This is my house!Let me through!"Jack spotted Daniel.Wher's my daughter Daniel?Is she alright?"Jack finally started to calm down."What happened to Sam?"The officers let him through once they realized he was the husband of the missing woman.

"Jack come with me and I will fill you in on what we know.Abby is at my house with Cassie.She was with us when this happened."Daniel said as they got closer to the front door.All of a sudden he stepped in front of his friend to prevent him from getting inside.'Jack its a really bad scene but we are not going to jump to any conclusions okay?"Daniel stepped aside so he could pass.Jack saw the blood stain on the carpet as soon as he walked in.His face went white and he began to shake.

"Who the hell would do this??'He asked as he went from room to room looking at the disaray Sam's abductor left in his path.From the condition of the house it showed Sam put up one hell of a fight.

"Jack we found these in the desk drawer next to Sam's computer.Have you ever seen them before?They are postmarked from the last two monthes."Daniel handed him the stack of letters."Daniel I have been gone on assignment for two monthes.These started coming after I left."He looked at them and got sick to his stomach.He knew who had his wife.The content of the letter gave it away.  
Dear Whore,

No one there to save ya now huh?The Hero is gone and now I'm comin.If your nice I may let you live.Someone besides me want you gone too.They will love to know your time to pay for all the hurt you've caused is now here.

See ya soon  
"P"

Jack was confused .According to this last letter someone was working with Pete to get even?Who could that be?Jack excused himself to the bathroom.Th officer said they were done in there so he could.He went in and shut the door behind him.As he sat down on the toilet he began to cry.Sam and he were not on good terms when he left.If he would have just retired this never would have happened.Jack stood up to wash his face .as he turned on the water he noticed a stick laying on the sink.It brought the tears back.It was a positve pregnancy test.Now the situation went from bad to worse.Now he was in the fight for the life of his wife and unborn child.

CHAPTER 24

Jack sat on the bed and stared at the test he had just found.He was in total disbelief .Daniel saw him sitting there and sat down beside his friend.

"Did you know about this Daniel?"he asked as he handed him the stick.  
"Oh my god!"he exclaimed "She's pregnant?"Jack I swear I had no idea"Daniel looked at his friend.His face was strained with worry."We will find her Jack".He put his arm around his shoulder.

"Who could want to help Pete hurt her?Daniel I hope to god she is alright.What am I going to tell Abby?"He started sobbing.Daniel sat listening to his best friend fall apart.This was not going to be easy to explain to a 3 yr old.She wanted her mommy.At that very moment the only thing that mattered was bringing Sam home.

Sam woke up on a damp cold floor.She sat up slow trying to get her barrings.After Pete knocked her out she couldn't Remember anything after that.As she went to stand up she felt a sharp pain run through her leg.She noticed a hole in her pants.She moved the fabric and saw a very large piece of glass in it.That would have surely left a trail for them to follow to find her she hoped.It must have got there when she fell against the coffee table and went through the glass top.

"God please let Jack find me"she prayed.She was afraid of never seeing him or Abby again.Then she remembered.She had taken a pregnancy test.She was waiting on the couch for the results when Pete attacked her.It was on the bathroom sink.

The arguement that she and Jack had seemed so long ago.If only she could see him.She would take it all back to be in the safest place .His arms.

THE SAFEST PLACE BY LEANN RYMES

DAYTIME I'M FINE EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL,LAST NIGHT I'D THOUGHT I'D DIE.  
I HAD NIGHTMARES I WAS SO SCARED THANK GOD THAT YOU WERE BY MY SIDE TO HOLD ME WHEN I CRIED.

I WANNA BE STRONG BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE TONIGHT  
I WANNA BELIEVE I CAN SAVE THE WORLD AND MAKE IT RIGHT  
BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN AND YOU HAVE A HERO'S FACE  
RIGHT HERE IN YOUR ARMS IS THE SAFEST PLACE.  
THE SAFEST PLACE.

IT FEELS SO REAL YOU SHOWED ME I COULD TRUST YOU WITH EMOTIONS I HAD LOCKED AWAY.  
IT WAS YOUR TOUCH YOUR WORDS THEY HEAL THE DEEPEST PART OF ME THAT ONLY YOU CAN SEE.

I WANNA BE STRONG BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE TONIGHT  
I WANNA BELIEVE I CAN SAVE THE WORLD AND MAKE IT RIGHT  
BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN AND YOU HAVE A HERO'S FACE  
RIGHT HERE IN YOUR ARMS IS THE SAFEST PLACE

Jack was sitting in the livingroom with Daniel and T'ealc .The three most important men in her life made a vow .They would find Sam and whoever was responsible for this would pay.The problem was they didn't know where to start.Jack prayed Sam would be able to hang on.The people who had would be sorry.

Sam heard voices above her.The one voice was a woman.She knew who it was."Why would she want to hurt me?"Sam asked herself.The door at the top of the stairs opened.There at the top staring down at her was the mastermind behind her abduction.It was Sara O'Neill Jack's ex wife.

CHAPTER 25

Sara O'Neill looked at the woman at the bottom of her cellar stairs with a satisfied grin on her face.This is the day she had been waitng for.  
"Well Samantha how are you liking your accomedations?They are suitable yes?"Sara walked over Sam's crumpled body as it lay on the bottom step.She sat down on a crate to look at her captive.  
"Why are you doing this?I've never done anything to you.Pete has his reasons but what could yours possibly be.I barely know you."Sam said as she tried to sit up without making her leg bleed again.

"You are the only thing standing between me and Jack of course.I was ready to make everything right with us but then you came into the picture.Everytime we talked about his work your name was there.I thought maybe you were a form of midlife crisis and he would come to his senses.But it turns out you were more than that."Sara started pacing as she spoke"Then you got engaged,I was going to make my move then but when I went to Jack he was drunk and upset.Guess what about?"Sara got into Sam's face"YOU GOD DAMMIT!!"She picked Sam up and shook her."THEN IF THAT WASN"T BAD ENOUGH YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!!"She threw her to the ground."I EVEN TRIED TO GET YOU FOR THAT AND YOU MANAGED TO GET AWAY!!THOSE PICTURES SHOULD HAVE FINISHED YOU!!TO TOP THAT OFF YOU GOT KNOCKED UP!! I KNEW MY CHANCES WITH HIM WERE OVER!WELL MY DEAR YOU WILL PAY NOW!"She kicked Sam in her side.

"Please I never meant for anyone to get hurt.This isn't worth it. Sara please listen to me."Sam was pleading with her."My daughter needs me Don't do this!"Sam started to cry.

"Aren't you the least bit curious how I got Pete into your house?"WELL MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS MINE BEFORE IT WAS YOURS JUST LIKE JACK WAS!! I GAVE HIM MY OLD KEY SO HE COULD WAIT FOR YOU !YOU STUPID BITCH ! JACK WILL NEVER FIND YOU!!HE WOULD NEVER SUSPECT ME.!Sara laughed out loud at Sam's face.Sara gloated.  
"Maybe not but Pete left a hell of a mess at the house which will show I didn't leave willingly and I also left alot of blood on the floor so they will know I have been hurt."Sam showed her her wound."Eventually it will be discovered what you have done."Sam then remembered the letters.THEY WERE PRINTED ON A COMPUTER."Did you send those letters to my house?"Sam was trying to get the woman to say anything that would help her .

"Yes I did Why?"Sara was growing aggitated with this inquasition so she kicked her again.

Sam recovered from the blow."The letters were in my desk and if you were smarter you would have known they can be traced back to your computer!Or if you touched them at all you left your prints all over them.You may have signed them like they were from Pete but you didn't think out the fact that he may have been doing your dirty work but you were behind all of it!When Jack finds out what you have done He will never forgive you!"Sam was holding her side.One of her ribs was broken.She wanted to kill this insane woman.

"Who says he will?She asked her."PETER PLEASE COME HERE.YOUR SERVICES ARE NEEDED AGAIN!!"Sara was going to enjoy this.

Sam began to pray there was nothing else for her to do.  
"Jack please find me before its too late"She said silently and then began to cry.

CHAPTER 26  
12 hours later

Jack waited patiently in the police station for Daniel to finish talking to the head investigator.He was pacing the room thinking about the contents of the letter.Pete made it very clear someone else was involved.Who could it be?Jack was sickened at the thought of whoever had his wife had hurt her.He felt so helpless.He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
Daniel came over to him and his face had a confused look on it.

"Jack they just got the results from the lab .The one set of prints were definitly Pete's."They found a second set too.They ran them through the system.Jack they found a match."Daniel put his hand on Jack's shoulder."They belong to your Ex wife Sara."Daniel saw Jack was confused now too.

"What the hell are you talking about?how would they match her prints?She has never even been arrested!"Jack was not buying it.

"According to the Police she was arrested for a DWI last year.Her prints were still on file.Jack its a dead on match."Daniel was going to have to try and keep Jack calm."Do you have any idea why she would want to hurt Sam?"He asked.

"HELL NO!!TAKE ME OVER THERE I WANT ANSWERS DAMMIT!"Jack tried to leave but Daniel stopped him.

"The police are sending a couple officers over to her house now to pick her up for questioning.If she is involved Jack do you really want to see her get arrested?"Daniel asked.

"Daniel if she and Pete are responsible for this the police will be needed to stop me from killing them both!"Jack went to his truck and started it"HANG ON SAM I'M COMING!!He said out loud as he headed in the direction of his ex wife"s home.Sara would be sorry if anything happened to Sam or his unborn child.He would make her and Pete both pay.He stepped on the accellerater and floored it.There was no time to waste Sam's life and the baby's life depended on it.

CHAPTER 27

Pete had just finished tying Sam's hands.A feeling of satisfaction came over him.He had what Jack O'Neill wanted and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.He looked at Sam's bloody form on the floor and smiled."Wakey Wakey "He nudged her with his foot.

"Pete why are you doing this?"She sobbed.She never thought she could have ever loved a man like him.

"Maybe you should have chosen me then it never would have come to this."You hurt me the same way your Hero hurt Sara.Thats why I'm helping her.You and your man deserve whatever happens to you."he spat at her as her yanked her to her feet."  
Pete started walking her towards the stairs when Sara came flying down the stairs.  
"The police are here!!"She looked at Sam  
"You were right again bitch!"She took Sam by her arm and sat her on the step.She pulled out the gun she had and pointed at her.  
"Say good bye Whore!!"She went to fire but a shot rang out before she could.Sam screamed.  
Sara fell to the floor.

Pete tried to run but was tackled by Sam's rescuer.He started to struggle with the man and was knocked out from the butt of his gun.Sam was hystarically crying and in the fetal position on the floor.

"Sam?Baby ?It's me please get up!"Jack cradled her in his arms and held her close.He was crying with relief of having gotten there just in time.

"Jack!"Sam clung to him."How did you find me?"She was shaking.  
"They found her prints on the letter."When I got here I heard Pete's voice."I knew Sara left the outside cellar doors unlocked so I snuck in while he wasn't looking."Jack was checking the wound on her leg.  
"Are you alright sweetheart ?"he asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"I am now.Take me home.I want to see Abby."she said as she nuzzled his neck.

Jack took his wife to the waiting ambulance.This was far from over.He wanted Pete to pay for this.  
He watched as the police brought a handcuffed Pete to a waiting police car.Jack walked over to him.  
"Hey Hero I got her once I'll get her again!!"Pete taunted Jack.

"Like hell you will."Jack stated.All of a sudden Jack pulled his gun fom it's holster.A single shot rang out.Pete Shanahan fell to the ground.Jack shot him once in the head.

CHAPTER 28

After realizing what he had just done Jack slid down the side of the police car to the ground.He dropped his gone next to Pete's lifeless body.The police around the scene called for a medic but they knew it was no use.Pete was dead before he hit the ground.Jack had just killed a man in cold blood.The officer asked Jack to stand up and read him his ritesJack hung his head in dispair.Sam needed him now more than ever and now this.Daniel saw the gruesome scene as it unfolded.He ran over to help his friend.  
"Jack I'll call Hammond.We will get you a lawyer.Is there anything else I can do?"Daniel asked.

Jack looked at his friend and said the first thing that he cared about"Take care of my family Daniel.Go with her to the hospital.I don't want her alone.You tell her what I did.no one else."Just as they were about to put Jack in the car the officer handling the abduction of Sam came over to him.  
"Mr.O"Neill you said you shot your ex wife?"He asked him.  
"Yes In the back.She fell to the ground.I wish I could have done things different.She was the mother of my son.I was married to her for many years."Jack started to cry.  
"Did you check for a pulse?"The man was anxious to hear his answer.  
"No I just assumed it was fatal because she wasn't moving.Why?"Jack's face showed his fear.  
"There's no body in there.She's gone".The officer informed him.

"Daniel get to the hospital.She's going after Sam!!"Jack struggled with the officers to be let go.  
"SHE NEEDS ME DAMMIT!!"JACK SCREAMED.

"Sir you just shot a man .I'm afraid our hands are tied.But we will send a guard to be posted at her door."The officers placed Jack in the car as they drove towards the police station Daniel heard him yell.  
"PROTECT MY FAMILY DANIEL PLEASE!!'Daniel headed to the hospital.His friend was depending on him.Hopefully he would get there in time.

Sam lay in the ambulance in pain.She wondered where Jack was.She then overheard a conversation between the medics that caught her attention.

"I can't blame the man for what he did.He kidnapped his wife.He had it coming"the one medic said.

"Well now he's the criminal"the other said.  
Sam piecing it together had a feeling of dread wash over her.Jack was in trouble but why?  
She closed her eyes and prayed to god he didn't do anything else.He had already shot Sara that was bad enough.What could possibly be keeping him from her now?  
"Please Jack I need you "She said as they sped towards the hospital.She did'nt want to be alone.

CHAPTER 29

Sam was rushed to the emergency room.She was injured badly on her leg.The doctors were in a race against time to save it.She was asking for Jack.

"Please tell me where my husband is!"she pleaded.She kept trying to get up."Jack where are you ?"she was sobbing.Daniel heard her in the hallway.She still didn't know what Jack had done.He wanted Daniel to be the one to tell her.How could he do that?She had been through so much already.She did'nt need to hear this now.He sat down on the chair outside the examination room and started to cry for both of his friends.What the hell was going to happen to them?

Sam was given a strong seditive so the doctors could take care of her wounds.She woke up to find Daniel holding her hand at her bedside instead of her husband.She was upset.

"Daniel where is Jack?He's in trouble isn't he for shooting Sara."She had tears running down her cheeks.

"No Sam he is in trouble for something worse."He took her hand in his."He did something to Pete."Daniel hesitated for a moment.'He shot him in the head.He's dead."Daniel saw her begin to lose it.

"DANIEL PLEASE NO!!"she screamed as she tried to get up."Why would he be Stupid like that?Abby needs him.I need him."She started to sob in her friends arms."What are we going to now?"She choked out.

"We are going to get the best damn lawyer there is honey.I swear he will be with you sooner than you think."Daniel hoped he could keep that promise .He held her and rocked her in his arms.How did it come to this?

CHAPTER 30

Sam sat blkely staring out the hospital room window.The doctor just came in to inform her her bloodwork was back.  
"Mrs.O'Neill were you aware you are pregnant?"He asked her.  
"I had taken a home test before I was attacked.I hadn't read the results."She said as she turned her head to face him.  
"Well you are lucky.After everything you've been through you could have easily miscarried.I"ll scheduele a ultrasound.Until then try to rest"He ordered then left.  
Sam put her hands over her abdomen and began to cry.

Jack sat in his cell thinking.After all the times he's saved the damn planet the President should help him out.Hopefully General Hammond was able to get him involved.He leaned back against the wall.He prayed that Daniel had gotten to Sam before Sara did.How could a woman he loved do the things she had done."Please get me the hell out of here God"he prayed.His family needed him.He thought of Abby and his unborn child .How could he Do this to them.  
The guard came up to his cell.  
"O'Neill,Your lawyers here."He opened the door to let him out."Let this be over"Jack said to himself as he went to the confrence room.

OUTSIDE DANIELS HOUSE  
Cassie lay next to her little sister and held her as she slept.This precous little girl didn't understand any of this.All of a sudden Cassie heard a noise coming from the kitchen.She got up to check to see what it was.She never saw the object coming at her from behind.Her last thought as she lost conciousness was Abby.The bloody Sara O'Neill went to the bedroom where the 3 year old was sleeping .If she couldn't get to Jack through Sam she would get him Through the next best thing.HIS CHILD.

CHAPTER 31

Cassie awoke with Daniel over her.He was checking her over and calling her name.  
"Cassie?Thank god!"Daniel helped her sit up."Where is Abby?"He asked.She pointed toward the bedroom where she had left the child sleeping.Daniel went into the room and to his horror the child was gone.On the pillow were fresh drops of blood and a trail of blood that lead out the window.He picked up his cell and called Officer Dugan the investigator in charge of the hunt for Sara O'Neill.

"Officer Dugan This is Daniel Jackson.I just arrived home and found Jack and Sam's daughter Cassie knocked unconcious.She was watching their younger daughter Abby and I can't find her anywhere.I think Sara was here."Daniel was told to stay there.As he hung up the fear of anything happening to that baby gripped his heart.  
"DAMN you Sara!"He cursed as he tended to Casssie's head wound.

Jack sat at the table waiting for his lawyer to get done talking to General Hammond.He had just called on the man's cell phone.From the look on his face the news was good.

"You have been released Jack.Cleared of all charges."The man shook Jack's hand.  
"HOW?"Jack asked as his handcuffs were removed.  
"Well it seems General Hammond had what happened reviewed by The President and he felt given the circumstances and your state of mind You should not be held responsible for your actions"The lawyer was as shocked as Jack was.

"I gotta get to the hospital"Jack said."May I use your cell phone?"He asked.The man handed it to him.Jack called daniel.He would need a ride to pick up Abby and go to see Sam.

Daniel heard his cell and answered it.To his surprise it was Jack.  
"Daniel your not going to believe this!The President got me cleared of all charges!I need a ride can you come get me buddy?I'm sure Sam would love to see ME and Abby!"The lack of excitement with his news alarmed him"Daniel you still there?What's wrong?Panick hit him."IS IT SAM?"He yelled.  
"Daniel choked up as he broke the news to his friend.  
"Its Abby Jack.She's gone.We think Sara took her.I came home to check on Cassie and Abby and when I got here Cassie was knocked out on the floor and Abby was'nt here."The silece on the other end scared Daniel.All of a sudden the phone went dead.Jack had thrown the cell against the wall in a fit of anger.First his wife.Now his baby.Sara would be pay for this.Jack was going to see to it.But in the mean time he had to tell Sam that their daughter was gone.Will this nightmare ever end?

Sara sat in the stolen car and watched the sleeping little girl next to her.She touched her face gently and left a blood smear on her cheek.Jack had shot her in the shoulder and the blood was trickling down her arm.She swore at the pain under her breathe.Jack was going to be sorry.Even if it meant his daughter had to pay for his betrayl with her life.She started the car and began to drive off.Jack and Sam O'Neill would never see this child again.

CHAPTER 32

Jack rushed to Daniel's straight from the jail.The police gave him a escort.Daniel met him at the door.  
"Jack there's nothing we can do here.Let me take you to see Sam.She needs to hear about Abby from you."He tried to lead him away.

"Daniel she has been through enough.I will not put her through anything else.I want to be involved in this search.Sara has my little girl and I intend on taking her back."Jack had that look in his eye.Daniel knew it well.He was not going to stop until he had Abby in his arms.  
"Jack what if Sam sees this on the news?She thinks your still in jail for God's sake.Think this out!"Daniel pleaded.  
"Daniel I've already called T'ealc to meet me here.You can help me or stay here It's up to you ."Jack saw Cassie standing on the porch.He went up to her and hugged her.

"Dad this is all my fault!!"She sobbed into his shoulder.  
Jack took her face into his hands"This is not your fault in any way Sweetheart."Jack held her close."We'll find her I promise"As he let her go she walked over to Daniel and went into his arms.Jack noticed the looks they gave each other as they held one another.He watched Daniel whisper something in her ear and was wondering just what was going on while he was away.

T'ealc pulled up and saw his friends talking to the police.The woman who had taken Jack and Sam's daughter would surely regret it.He would see to it.He walked over to them.

"O'Neill I am here to render my assistance in finding Abigail."T"ealc saw the worry on Jack's face.

"Thanks T"ealc.We're just waiting for the head investigater to fill us in on his leads."Jack said anxiously.  
"Have you informed Samantha of the abduction?"T'ealc asked.

"Not yet I came here first.I was hoping we would have Abby back by now so I wouldn't have to put her through anymore heartache."Jack was rubbing his face with his hands.He was tired.

"O'Neill you should inform her immediatly!She is the mother.She would tell you would she not?"T"ealc said.

"T'ealc Daniel already tried this.I will not do this to her.I will find Abby and thats final."Jack tried to walk away but Daniel stopped him.  
"You and Sam never resolved the fight you had before you left. If you leave her out of this she will never forgive you especially if something happens to Abby."Daniel saw the anger leave his face.he realized his friends were right.She had a right to know.

"Daniel take me to the hospital"He hated Sara for this.Sam was going to be devistated.Jack was going to be strong for them.As he walked to Daniels car he started to sob.His friends put their arms around him.He was going to need all the support he could get.

CHAPTER 33

Sara pulled the car over and turned it off.Abby was still sleeping. Sara was bleeding heavily from her wound.She knew she was dying.She knew what she had to do.She picked up the cell and dialed 911.

Jack was with Daniel and T'ealc heading for the hospital to tell Sam what was going on when they got the call from Officer Dugan.  
"Tell Mr.O'Neill we have found his daughter."He said to Daniel.

Daniel was elated"JACK THEY FOUND ABBY!!"He saw his friend 's face light up.  
"Where is she ?"He asked anxiosly.  
Daniel relayed the question to the officer.His face got a weird expression on it.It was like he could'nt believe what he was hearing.  
"Sara turned herself in Jack.She told the police to tell you how sorry she is about everything she has done.They found Abby sleeping in A stolen car just outside of town."Daniel put his hand on Jack's shoulder."They found Sara behind the wheel.She's dead Jack.She blood to death from her gunshot wound."Daniel felt bad for his friend.  
"I guess she wanted to make things right before she died."Jack said."The Sara I knew and Loved was still in her I guess."Jack was going to mourn the loss of the woman he fell for so many years ago .The woman who gave him his son.  
"Let's go get Abby.I'm sure Sam will be wondering how she is."Jack and his friends turned the car around to go to the station.Finally the nightmare was over.

Sam lay in her bed .She never felt more alone.She heard little footsteps running in the hall.Sam sat up just as Abby ran up to her with Jack,Daniel,and T"ealc close behind.

"Hi mommy!"Abby said as she climbed into her mother's arms."Where were you?"She asked

"I was here. I was waiting for you peanut!"She said as she kissed her little girls cheek.Her attention then turned to Jack.

"And you "she said to him"What have you done?"Sam whispered in his ear as they embraced.

"Who me?"Jack said innocently."Nothing"Jack was smiling."The President took care of everything ."he whispered back .

"Good,I have news to tell you then."She was smiling.  
Jack laid his hand gently on her tummy to let her know he already knew about the baby.  
"You found the test on the sink I take it" she was grinning.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!"he exclaimed.Everyone in the room was laughing.All of sudden Jack's attention turned to Daniel.

"So what exactly is going on between you and Cassie Spacemonkey?"Jack tried to look Angry.Daniel got really nervous.Jack started laughing.

"You better be good to her or else.'He said as he hugged him.The shocked expression on everybody"s face made Jack say"What am I that hard to live with?"he asked.He suddenly said"No body answer that!!"he joked.Life was getting back to normal.He would have to tell Sam what happened eventually but she deserved to be happy.He intended to keep her that way for the rest of his life.


End file.
